Revans Path
by irish08slasher
Summary: Set two years after KOTOR II, Revan is in search of his lost memories and the answers to all that has happened. Hoping to eliminate Revan, a group of sith called ,The Last Sons of Korriban, stalks him and his friends throughout the outer rim. What horribl


**Why did Revan turn to the darkside? Who is Dark Plagueis? How was Anakin truly created? And how did the Republic survive the sith wars? These are all questions that we ask ourselves but what if you could find this all out with just a simple story of romance, action, and betrayal.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 – Break You**

_**Fear leads to anger**_

_**Anger leads to hate**_

_**Hatred leads to power**_

_**Power leads to victory**_

_**Let you're anger flow through you**_

_**You're hate will make you strong**_

_**True Power is only achieved through testing the limits of ones anger, passing through unscathed**_

_**Rage channeled through anger is unstoppable**_

_**The dark side of the force offer unimaginable power**_

_**The dark side is stronger then the light**_

_**The weak deserve their fate**_

Someone is approaching.

"Excuse me master for interrupting you during you daily meditations" a quivering voice said. "But I've just been informed of Revans location".

A cold voice came out from the darkness of a large chamber "Come in, and I hope this had better be worth my time". A short stature black robed human walked into the chamber slightly shivering at the dark side energy emitting from within it. The doors slammed shut behind him, making him jump a bit. The dark room began to glow up with a red light coming from the center of it. In the red light was a large muscular being who was sitting on his legs chanting in an unknown language. The red light faded as he opened his eyes to behold the short stature being who seemed to tremble in fear at the thought of making eye contact.

"Well, where is Revan currently at" the large man demanded".

The short hooded figure gulped. "Currently we believe he is deep in the unknown regions near Cbilla"

_**Tell me what you desire so I may deny you**_

"Has his memories before the Jedi Civil return" the large figure asked putting his hands behind his back.

"No my lord, he remembers very little, of this I can assure you" the short man answered, becoming a bit more relaxed.

_**Tell me what you fear so I may torture you**_

"What of the old Republic".

"On the verge of collapse my liege, they will probably last another 3 months or so". The large figure smiled at the news

_**Tell me what you love so I may take from you**_

"What of the Jedi named Bastilla Shan" the large figure said with particular interest.

"She has been sighted near Illum on a Republic Cruiser known as the Bombard, do you wish us to do anything about them Lord Plagueis". Plagueis took a moment to ponder. The jedi were weak at the moment, they could never hope to stop the massacre that is to come.

"Send assassin squads after them, dead or alive, just bring me back her corpse" Plagueis said coldly.

_**Tell me what you hate so that I may inspire you**_

"Also inform Darth Calamitous that he shall have the honor of eliminating Revan himself".

"But my lord, didn't you promise Lord Slayer that he would get that honor" the short hooded man informed. Plagueis glared at the man wickedly which made him quiver in fear.

"Forgive me my lord, I spoke out of place, it shall be done" the man quickly apologized. Plagueis gave him a quick nod which meant that he was no longer in peril.

Plagueis turned his back on the man "That will be all, now please let me meditate". The hooded man gave a quick bow and quickly walked out of the chamber.

Plagueis stood there for a moment becoming in tune with the force. He had been spying on Revans locations ever since after the Mandolorian Wars, but recently it had become harder. Revans fate was begining to cloud.

"Could it be that Revan is becoming more powerfull"? Plagueis asked himself in the silence of his dark chamber. "No! That is absurd, hes is not a true sith, if it was only by a small thread that he defeated Malak then he can never overcome me"?

But could it be possible? Was Revan truly regaining his old power piece by piece? Could he eventually be a threat to the sith? No matter. Darth Calamitous shall put an end to any of my fears.

_**Tell me what makes you so that I can break you**_

Forming his hand into a fist he said "I have you now Revan and this time their shall be no escape"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter in my fanfic, I know this chapter leaves you with a lot of questions but as the story progresses youll all learn whats going on, just please give me some time to finish chapter 2


End file.
